Get Your Titan Hands Off My Mage
by WolfInWonderland
Summary: Commander Kurogane and Corporal Fai end up getting separated from their troop during a recon mission with only two of the new recruits to back them up in battle. Kurogane better keep an eye out because there are a few Titans who have set their sights on his Corporal.


Get Your Titan Hands Off My Mage

Commander Kurogane and Corporal Fai end up getting separated from their troop during a recon mission with only two of the new recruits to back them up in battle. Kurogane better keep an eye out because there are a few Titans who have set their sights on his Corporal.

**Hey everyone currently reading this. Glad you decided to stop by. This is going to be my first story that I'm coming back into FanFiction with so I hope this sets a good face for me. **

**I'm sure you're wondering how this crossover came to be, and I can say with all honesty that—like most of my ideas—it came from Tumblr. I saw an old prompt on the KuroFai tag and thought that I just had to do it. So this is kinda for whoever wrote the prompt if they read this, but mostly for me because it combined my two most recent and overpowering obsessions in one neat little bow. So without wasting much more time, let's start this train wreak and see how it goes.**

Get Your Titan Hands Off My Mage

There are days where you just wake up and think to yourself _'fuck it, I'm going back to bed.'_

Today was one of those days where Kurogane wished he had listened to that feeling.

The recon mission was going well—no interactions with the titans, no casualties from stupid subordinates, and even that idiot blond of his was listening to orders—but, he guessed, that's what should have set off the warning bells that something was not right with the universe.

Fai never listened to orders, so it was going to be a shit day.

"I swear to god kid, if you don't move your ass up I will leave you behind and let that stupid cat of yours die hungry!"

Though he was trying to get the boy of the pair to speed up, he knew that by threatening their beloved cat Sakura would get worried and push Syaoran to move faster. He always did listen to her requests faster than any of his orders so Kurogane figured that she could handle him.

"Don't be so mean Kuro-puu~ They are right behind us." Kurogane trailed his eyes after the blond Corporal swinging around him.

Funny how even being chased by a dozen seventeen meter classes that idiot could still keep up his smile.

Kurogane _knew_ he should have stayed in his tent today.

Picking out the tallest tree they were moving towards, the Commander motioned back to the two members of his new troop that managed to get separated with him to go up. The four maneuvered up the tree quickly, settling on one of the highest branches to be out of reach from any of the titans.

Fai clapped his hands, smiling at the children. "Good job everybody. No one was eaten."

Kurogane took a swing at the back of the blonde's head. Fai took a step away from the fist and Syaoran was quick enough to grab his front straps before he could fall off the tree. "Thank you Syaoran-kun!"

Kurogane calmed himself from taking another swing at the man. "Would you stop being an idiot for two seconds and come up with a way to get out of this?"

Though most people were against seeing it—as they would much rather focus on the blonde's inability to act serious in any situation—Fai was one of the smartest tacticians out on this side of the Survey Corps that any of the military had seen for a long time. He was able to create maneuvers that seemed suicidal, surely would lead to everyone's death, but none of his plans ever had so much as a casualty. And few injuries here and there besides his and Kurogane's own—but that was more due to the blond throwing himself at the other while they were in motion that left Kurogane with a nasty bruise or ten for always catching the so acting idiot.

"Hmm…" Fai pondered, casually looking down at the gathering titans and waving at them. He looked back to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, would you give me an extra blade please?"

The girl looked surprised at being called out by the Corporal. Though she had taken a liking to him during her training days as he would often sneak her extra snacks during their meal times, she was not oblivious to his strange tactics and tried to stay out of them for as much as she could.

"Um…okay?"

She pulled out the hilt of one of her unused blades. Why couldn't he use his? She wanted to ask, but decided against it and simply hoped that whatever he had planned would get them back home safely and back to her kitty Mokona.

Fai took the blade, absentmindedly thanking her as he pulled down a bushel of berries that were growing on a branch slightly above them. He took the red fruits and, carefully even for him, smashed them against the silver of the weapon.

Kurogane scowled. "What good does that do us?"

Fai smiled again. "Patience dear Kuro-rin. I don't know if this will work but I want to give it a try."

The blond walked to the edge of the branch, Syaoran ready to reach out for him again if need be, and called to get the titans to look at him. Having their limited attention, he pretended to slash down on his outstretched arm, squirting more berries in the fist of his other to make it look like he cut off his own hand.

It was so impressive that the three other members all called out in shock, a range of "Fai!" "Fai-san!" and "Idiot!" ringing out before they realized that he still had all ten fingers intact.

Ignoring them, Fai took aim at the titan closest to hugging the tree and threw the still berry-dripping blade at him, piercing the giant right through its left eye.

Most took no care to see what had happened to their friend, except the one standing to the left of him, taking most of the blood splatter from the injury. That one had been paying special attention to Fai and what he had done, so much so that when the blade came down he reached out for it. Seeing it stuck in the other's eye, it reached its massive hands for it, drawing the interest of the others until all the titans were trying to grab the blade that Fai had pretended to being his arm.

The Corporal beamed at them. "Would you look at that! It seems that some titans can make connecting motions match their thoughts! Maybe I should stay here and study them—"

Kurogane was quick to pick up his partner before he got any other stupidly brilliant ideas that only worked by the skin of his luck.

"You two—let's go."

"Yes sir!" they replied, sharing a secret smile when realizing that they said it together.

Fai was slung over Kurogane's shoulder, being carried like a child. He would have complained if he didn't enjoy the view so much. "Hey~ Kuro-manly, what about, when we get home, you can show me just how much you appreciate my plan for keeping you alive," he breathed into the other's ear and marveled at the shiver that ran through him, "and I can show you how much I appreciate you carrying me away from danger~"

Kurogane growled, thinking of all the pros and cons to dropping the man where they swung. The cons won, mainly because of the almost straining problem that was caused when the blond whispered in that sexy voice of his.

"How about we get home first before you start acting inappropriate."

"But that's no fun," Fai pouted, about to take more drastic measures before a rustling caught his attention. "Hey Kuro-pon, our friends are back."

The Commander took a glance back and saw that yes, their friends were back and being led by the one titan that had paid too much attention to Fai.

"I think that one likes me."

Compared to the twelve chasing them from before, only seven remained and Kurogane briefly considered thinking about what happened to them.

Instead, he thought about the upfront one with its eyes connected to Fai's figure in a bloodlust, hungry sort of way.

"Should we eliminate them, Commander?" Syaoran asked.

Kurogane considered it for less than a minute. "We wouldn't want to bring them back with us after all. But the ugly one is mine."

Syaoran and Sakura nodded, Sakura a bit more hesitantly than her partner, and sprang into action. Kurogane stopped to put Fai down.

"Don't hurt him too badly Kuro-sama. He does seem to like me after all."

And with that statement Fai was off to kill his own titan, not wanting to let the children do all the work.

Kurogane would make sure that that titan got an extra, unnecessary stab before it died. And another one after just because.

When he was done with the two largest titans, the commander of his small troop looked back to see how they were doing.

Sakura had just taken hers down, with the help of Syaoran who appeared to have taken down his titan long before.

Fai was, well, being Fai. He flew through the trees with such grace and agility it was almost difficult to spot him if not for the shock of blond hair that stuck out like the rays of sun flittering through the trees. The sizzling bodies of three more dead titans were on the ground—from the same previous group or new coming it was hard to tell—before he slashed down with such power he took the neck out of the titan so quickly it was dead before the blood even began to fizz.

This was the part of Fai that few ever got to see, and those that did would have to face Kurogane's wrath if they ever told anyone. Fai was beautiful in a normal setting, with his simple smile and upturned eyes, but out in battle with such a look of concentration, determination and strength set on his face he was a fallen angel sent to earth to eliminate titans. And he was all Kurogane's.

Wiping the fading blood from his hands Fai looked up to his commander, a gaze of 'I can take care of myself so do you like what you see' set in his eyes before smirking in the bedroom come hither sort of way.

There was suddenly more rustling in the trees before a voice called out to the four.

"Commander Kurogane? Corporal Fai?"

It looks like they had found the rest of the troops.

With no titans in sight, Kurogane put back his swords and nodded to Syaoran and Sakura. "Good job, kids."

They took the compliment happily, knowing that his praise was few and far between, and used their gear to follow after the voice of their fellow teammates.

Kurogane swung down to where Fai was leaning against his tree, waiting for the Commander with a smile on his face.

Kurogane took hold of his chin to tilt his face upward, leaning closer to the blond.

"Should I give you my reward for saving us and being the big, strong commander everyone knows you are?"

"If you do it in the way only my sexy corporal can."

Fai laughed, throwing his arms around Kurogane's neck and hooking his legs around his waist.

And as Kurogane used his maneuver gear to return them back to the safety of his tent without anyone noticing their positions he thought to himself that yes, today was a good day to say '_fuck it, we're going back to bed'_.

**End**

**I hope that my return to FanFiction will be enjoyed, even if just by me who gets the joy of writing these stories. So please tell me what you think in a review!**

**(This is just a message to those that plan?/want? to follow me: I will do my best to update once a week, most likely on Saturdays, unless a story gets a particularly large amount of reviews. Then I'll put something up extra to show my ****appreciation. I'll try to get at least one more story up as this will be my last week of winter break to show a larger portion of my writing but probably not in the Tsubasa section. If anyone has a particular pairing they want to read from the list on my page feel free to tell me and I'll take that into consideration of what i put up next. Also, I just need to finish up one more section of my "Feathered" series universe then I'll start releasing those so please look forward to it.)  
**


End file.
